Satu Atap
by OnnaZ15
Summary: Bukan hanya tempat tinggalnya saja yang berubah tetapi juga teman satu atapnya.Bisakah Sakura hidup dalam satu atap dengan mantan dosennya yang tidak lain orang yang dulu disukainya? Sakura PoV. OOC. AU. Newbie. Warning ! LEMON ! Chapter2 Update! RnR pls
1. Chapter 1

**Satu Atap**

By. OtonaZ15

.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter tokoh dicerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : KakaSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Sakura, gadis berusia 22 tahun yang kabur dari rumah dan akhirnya harus tinggal satu atap dengan mantan dosennya Kakashi Hatake .

Sakura PoV. OOC. AU. Abal? (mungkin) . Gaje. Typo. Author Pemula. Newbie.

**Warning ! Anak dibawah umur harap mundur teratur, kalau masih nekad, bisa apa saya? Pokoknya dosa tanggung sendiri XP**

Chapter 1

Enjoy it~

**00**

"aku yakin suatu saat, tabungan ini akan berguna." Satu-satunya barang yang kubawa adalah buku tabungan yang aku buat tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku. Sekarang ini mungkin saja semua tabungan milikku atas nama Sakura Haruno diblokir tanpa terkecuali, atau mungkin saja tidak diblokir tapi kalau aku memakainya sama saja aku memberitaukan keberadaanku sekarang ini.

Aku Sakura Haruno, oh… Tidak. Mungkin aku tidak pantas memakai margaku itu lagi. 3 hari yang lalu aku sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Ya, kabur maksudku. Setelah aku lulus dari Konoha University, tanpa penolakan aku membantu Ayahku untuk meneruskan usahanya, meninggalkan semua impianku untuk memiliki toko kue sendiri. Memang sejak dulu prestasiku biasa saja, tidak ada yang menonjol dari diriku untuk dibanggakan. Terkadang aku sulit sekali beradaptasi dengan perusahaan Ayah, makanya saat ini aku masih harus banyak belajar di perusahaan Ayahku. Namun ketamakan dan ketidaksabaran Ayahku, membuat hidupku lebih tidak berarti lagi. Demi mengembangkan perusahaannya sesegera mungkin, Ayah memilihkan beberapa calon suami untukku dan memintaku memilih untuk dinikahkan denganku. Tentu saja para kandidat itu adalah anak dari teman bisnis Ayah yang memiliki perusahan besar dan kemampuan untuk membuat perusahan ayahku lebih maju lagi.

Aku merasa terhina, aku merasa Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah percaya dengan kemampuan yang aku miliki. Mungkin menurut mereka, aku ini sebuah boneka yang dibesarkan bukan untuk melanjutkan usaha keluargaku, aku mungkin dibesarkan hanya sebagai umpan seseorang yang berguna bagi perusahaannya, dan bisa membuat perusahaannya lebih besar lagi. Aku merasa seperti akan dijual, merasa seperti diperdagangkan. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya kalau tujuan mereka adalah membuatku bahagia dengan orang baik pilihan mereka, aku akan sangat bahagia dan berterimakasih sekali karena berarti mereka memikirkan kebahagianku. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Semua semata-mata demi uang, demi perusahan mereka.

Sejak aku mulai memutuskan untuk kabur rumah tiga hari yang lalu, kehidupanku mulai berubah dengan sangat drastis, sangat sederhana, dan kini menempati sebuah apato yang berukuran sedang.

Aku sedikit menghela napas, merasa sulit sekali mengatur uang agar pemakaiannya tidak berlebih. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, bagiku yang sudah terbiasa dengan hidup yang serba kecukupan, mungkin hal inilah yang paling sulit.

"ok, baiklah…" aku memantapkan langkahku untuk berjuang mulai detik ini.

Hari ini aku membeli beberapa pakaian ganti lagi. Yaa… aku sama sekali tidak membawa pakaian ganti saat kabur, kemudian dihari pertama aku tiba di kota Suna ini, aku hanya membeli beberapa helai pakaian ganti.

Sejumlah uang yang aku ambil di bank kini mulai menipis setelah membeli beberapa pakaian dan keperluaan-keperluan pribadiku.

"oh, tidak… kalau begini terus uangku akan habis..." keluhku. Aku berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan secepat mungkin, namun gelar sarjana yang kudapatkan di Universitas Konoha tidak bisa membantuku, karena semua surat berharganya ada di rumahku yang dulu.

Hari semakin gelap, awan hitam nampaknya akan segera menumpahkan hujan yang cukup besar. Aku segera bergegas, kemudian melihat isi kantong belanjaanku memastikan barang-barang yang kubeli tidak akan kurang.

Hari ini aku akan mencoba memakai dapur dengan memasak sendiri. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku memasak makanan. Tiga hari ini aku hanya memakan mie instan, dan saat aku rasakan tidak baik untuk tubuhku, aku mulai mengambil keputusan untuk memasak sendiri mulai hari ini.

**00**

Kuambil kunciku didalam saku celana tiga perempatku, dan memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci. Aku merasa ada yang aneh, karena saat aku menginjakan kakiku ke dalam lantai apatoku, ada air yang merembes masuk ke sela-sela kakiku.

"ada apa ini?" aku pergi ke dapur dan melihat keran yang berada di sana terbuka. "oh, ya ampun.." aku mencoba mematikan kerannya namun tidak bisa. Air itu terus keluar, ruang tengahpun sudah basah dan digenangi air. Hanya kamarku saja yang masih kering, namun aku rasa sebentar lagi ruangan itupun akan penuh dengan air.

"ini gawat, aku harus panggil paman Jiraiya." Baru saja aku beranjak keluar ingin pergi ke tempat penjaga sekaligus pengurus apato ini namun petir membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk keluar dari apatoku.

"hh..hah..hah.. mengerikan." Aku bergidik mendengar petir itu dan merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding karena takut terjatuh. Tubuhku sangat lemas. Petir adalah hal kesekian yang aku takuti didunia ini. Aku segera masuk ke bagian dalam apatoku. Kemudian masuk ke ruanganku.

"oh, tidak." Benar saja, Kamarku sudah digenangi air. Di tambah lagi jendela kamar tidak bisa kututup, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal jendela itu. Akhirnya aku biarkan karena aku menyerah untuk mencoba menutupnya. "ada apa dengan apato ini?" aku bingung. Tempat ini benar-benar kacau, padahal pertama kali aku datang dan menempatinya semua masih berfungsi baik. Hhh… Aku sepertinya sudah salah memilih tempat.

Dua jam berlalu sudah. Telapak kakiku memucat karena terlalu lama terendam air. Air telah merendam kakiku sampai semata kaki, dan hujan masih terus turun dengan sangat derasnya. Pandangan mataku mulai nanar. Aku takut, aku kesal, dan aku kecewa. Aku masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa selama hujan diluar masih turun deras dengan petir-petir yang mengiringinya.

Tok-tok-tok. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari depan. Aku merasa ada secercah harapan untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Aku berlari dan dengan cepat membukanya.

"permisi, apa terjadi sesuatu?" aku melihat sesosok lelaki tegap dengan rambutnya yang keperakan melihat lantai apatoku.

"Eh?" aku terkesiap karena merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah itu.

"kau….? Sakura Haruno kan?"

"Se-sensei?" mataku membulat melihat mantan dosen yang dulu pernah mengajarku di Konoha University dulu.

**00**

"aku tidak tau kalau kamar 405 ini sudah ditempati. Kamar ini katanya memang selalu kosong dan belum ada yang menempati. Dan mungkin seharusnya kamar ini memang perlu renovasi ulang…" Kakashi sensei, dia adalah dosen ilmu kenegaraan di Konoha University dan sempat mengajarku. Namun setahun sebelum aku lulus dari Universitas itu, dia dipindahtugaskan dan mengajar di Suna University. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia disini. Aku melihatnya sangat telaten menghambat aliran air yang mengalir dari keran.

Lengan baju kemejanya digulung, memperlihat lengannya yang sangat kekar. Aku tidak tau pasti berapa umurnya, tapi yang pasti aku pernah mendengar para mahasiswi yang membicarakan tentang dirinya dan mengatakan umur Kakashi Hatake sudah menginjak 30an. Tapi menurutku, wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang tegap, pinggangnya yang ramping membuatnya terlihat tetap gagah dan berkharisma.

"hei… Haruno? Kau mendengarkanku?" Kakashi sensei melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Aku terlonjak kaget, karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

"ah- i-iya, sensei... Apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"aku bilang kenapa kau tidak memanggil Jiraiya? Sebelum semuanya tambah parah…"

"i-iya… tadipun aku sudah mau ke tempat paman Jiraiya. Tapi…emm…hujannya tidak mau berhenti." Kataku malu-malu. Aku takut dia menertawakanlu kalau aku bilang aku sangat takut dengan petir.

"kau tidak punya payung?"

"bu-bukan itu…"

"lalu?" aku tidak bisa ditatap seperti itu oleh Kakashi sensei. Sejak dulu aku memang selalu menghindari tatapannya, yang terkadang bisa menarik diriku hanyut dalam tatapannya. Apa lagi kali ini dia benar-benar meminta penjelasan dariku dan menatapku lekat sekali.

Ukh, Kakashi sensei bodoh. Dia tidak tau kalau aku menaruh hati kepadanya sejak dulu.

"A-aku… takut petir…" kataku dengan takut. Menundukan kepalaku agar mata kami tidak bertemu.

"hmpp.. kau manis sekali." Dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku menatapnya heran dengan sikapnya itu. Jarang sekali aku melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Ditambah lagi…Eh? aku baru sadar dia mengatakan aku manis. Seketika aku merasakan pipiku seakan seperti terbakar. Panas…

"tapi tunggu dulu—"kata-katanya terputus. Lalu melihatku lagi dengan heran. "kenapa kau ada di kota Suna? Kudengar kau bekerja di perusahaan Ayahmu untuk membantunya…"

Aku tau dia merasakan ekspresi yang berubah drastis. Aku sagat kesal kalau seseorang menanyakanku seputar kehidupanku yang sudah sekuat tenaga aku lupakan itu.

"baiklah, nanti saja kita bicarakan. Ayo kita ke tempat Jiraiya." Ajaknya lalu mendahului untu pergi keluar. Tapi aku masih sulit untuk menginjakkan kaki untuk keluar. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Hujan itu stabil. Dan sesekali petir yang nyaring membahana dilangit. Aku terlonjak kaget. Berusaha untuk masuk kedalam apato.

Kakashi sensei tersenyum mengerti. Dia mendekat kearahku, dan merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya.

"kamarku tiga kamar dari sini. Masuklah ke dalam, kurasa itu lebih baik. Aku yang akan memanggil Jiraiya." Aku menatapnya ragu. Namun detik selanjutnya aku mengangguk lemah, mengiyakan permintaannya.

**00**

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi Kakashi sensei belum kembali. Aku mulai resah bermaksud untuk menyusulnya, hujanpun nampaknya sudah mulai mereda.

"akan kutunggu 10 menit lagi." lalu aku melihat jam dinding yang bertengger diruangan itu. Lalu pandanganku teru berpendar ke setiap sudut apato senseiku ini. Sedikit berantakan, tapi untuk ukuran kamar laki-laki ini sudah tergolong rapih. Diruang tengahnya ada rak buku kecil, kotatsu (meja yang memiliki penghangat), dan lemari kecil. Dia tidak memiliki televisi, namun _mac book_ masih bertengger di mejanya. Pasti dia menghabiskan waktu kerjanya disini. Lalu kamarnya… Pintu kamar sensei sedikit terbuka, aku sedikit mencondongkan badanku untuk melihat bagian dalamnya, namun terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah depan.

Aku segera menghampiri Kakashi sensei yang datang bersama paman tua yang tinggi besar.

"Halo nona Sakura…" Paman Jiraiya menyapaku.

"Hai paman Jiraiya. Bagaimana keadaan apatoku?"

"begini, tampaknya kamarmu perlu renovasi ulang. Banyak kerusakan disana-sini, dan mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama… Ini demi keamanan nona sendiri."

"Eh? la-lalu? Aku haru tinggal dimana?"

"emm… itu yang sejak tadi aku pikirkan, tidak ada lagi apato yang kosong. Mungkin aku harus membicarakannya dengan pemilik apato ini, tentang masalahmu ini."

Pikiranku kacau, saat ini aku tidak mungkin mencari apato baru. Karena keuanganku pun sudah menipis, ditambah lagi aku belum mendapatkan kerja. Aku mulai bingung. Tidak kusangka masalah rumit akan kudapatkan setelah beberapa hari tinggal disini. Apa pemilik apato ini mau menampungku sementara dirumahnya ya? Bagaimana pun ini adalah tanggung jawabnya!

"ehem." Kakashi sensei berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana sekaligus terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku melihat kearahnya.

"ini… mungkin tawaran yang bodoh. Tapi mungkin kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara…"

"hah?" Aku membelalakkan mata. Jantungku berdegup kencang, ini rasanya seperti mendengar permintaan sensei untuk tinggal bersama. OH! Tunggu sebentar… ini memang ajakan untuk tinggal bersama. Jantungku seperti menclos dari tempatnya. Kakiku lemas.

"a-aku tidak memaksamu. Mungkin ini memang ide buruk, tidak apa-apa.. tidak usah kau hiraukan kata-kataku tadi. Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan ditawarkan pemilik apato ini."

"ba-baiklah." Kataku dengan suara kecil.

"ok, kalau begitu aku…" Paman Jiraiya mungkin mengira aku menolak penawaran Kakashi sensei. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Aku segera menghentikan gerakannya yang bersiap mengambil ponselnya.

"a-aku sutuju tinggal dengan Kakashi sensei untuk sementara…" Sudah kukatakan. Ah… apa ya pendapat mereka? Semoga mereka tidak salah menilaiku.

Aku masih menunduk merasa seakan-akan ada beban sepuluh kilogram di kepalaku, setelah tak mendengar respon mereka, aku memutuskan untuk menatap mereka.

Mereka masih terkejut dengan keputusanku. Seakan tidak percaya. Oh, Kami-sama! Apa mereka menganggapku perempuan murahan? Apa aku salah mengambil keputusan ini?

TBC

A/n : lalalaa~ *nari2 tebar bunga disana-sini* halo-halo… Newbie disini. Onna desu~ Salam kenal! ^^

Ini fic naruto pertama gue, fanfic pertama yang gue publish, dan gue gak nyangka akan rate fic yang pertama gue publish adalah mature, gyaaaa~ / yasudahlah, mau diapain lagi, gue suka kok.*ketauan pervy-nya*

Author notenya sih gak bakal panjang-panjang, intinya makasih udah baca karya gue, gue lebih berterimakasih lagi kalau kalian ada kekurangan, kritik dan saran kalian bisa sampaikan dengan bebas kok. Ini kan Negara yang demokratis, mwahahaha. Bagi kalian yang silent reader makasih juga udah baca, sukur2 kalian review juga, jangan khawatir kalian tetep bisa komen mesti gak punya akun kok. #wink


	2. Chapter 2

**Satu Atap**

By. OtonaZ15

.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter tokoh dicerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : KakaSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Bukan hanya tempat tinggalnya saja yang berubah tetapi juga teman satu atapnya. Bisakah Sakura hidup dalam satu atap dengan mantan dosennya yang tidak lain orang yang dulu disukainya?

Sakura PoV. OOC. AU. Abal? (mungkin) . Gaje. Typo. Author Pemula. Newbie.

**Warning ! LIME! Anak dibawah umur harap mundur teratur, kalau masih nekad, bisa apa saya? Pokoknya dosa tanggung sendiri XP**

**00**

A/N: Haloo~ Saya kembali ^^ Makasih banget buat reviewnya. Ternyata begini toh rasanya tulisan kita dikritik, ternyata gini toh rasanya tulisan kita dipuji, bahkan (walau bukan dituduh plagiat) tapi katanya ide cerita saya ini dibilang mirip sama doujinsi, begini toh rasanya… Saya bersyukur loh, kalian mau mereview dengan jujur. Seneng banget~ *sesenggukan, meler* . Masalah typo, saya akan lebih berhati-hati dan lebih teliti lagi! Masalah ide cerita, sama sekali saya gak tau kalo ada plot yang mirip dengan doujinsi, saya sempet mau nyari kalo tau judulnya dan berhati-hati supaya gak sama. Tapi ini orisinil ide saya ko, dan gak terkontaminasi dengan dengan plot dalam suatu cerita apapun. Semoga tidak sama ya.. Oke, sori udah banyak omong…*dilempar piso* Ok-ok kita mulai.

Chapter 2 (yang sangat panjang)

Enjoy it~

**00**

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari wajahku, sinarnya terasa hangat, membuatku menggeliat untuk menghindari sinar itu. Saat kesadaranku perlahan menyatu dan ditambah lagi samar-samar terdengar suara aneh di seberang sana. Aku segera membuka mataku dan mengambil posisi duduk ditempat tidurku. Oh, maaf…maksudku tempat tidur Kakashi sensei.

Wajahku memanas. Kali ini bukan karena sinar matahari pagi, aku yakin itu.

Sejak kemarin aku menempati kamar ini dan Kakashi sensei tidur diruang tengah. Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya, sekaligus merasa telah merepotkannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kondisiku yang memaksaku begini.

Aku membuka pintu kamar, dan melihat sekitar sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

"kosong? Sensei kemana ya?" aku mendekati meja _kotatsu_ dan melihat secarik kertas disana.

Untuk Haruno,

Aku pergi harus pergi ke kampus untuk mengajar. Hari ini aku akan pulang sore, kalau kau mau makan pakai saja bahan-bahan makanan milikku.

Hatake

"oohh…" dia pergi bahkan saat aku masih tertidur? Ini benar-benar memalukan. Wanita macam apa aku ini? Mungkin sensei mengira aku ini adalah gadis yang pemalas, hancur sudah image-ku di matanya.

Aku segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Paling tidak aku harus berguna karena telah tinggal disini. Aku akan merapihkan semua ruangan agar sensei merasa nyaman saat pulang nanti.

**00**

Dua jam telah berlalu dengan cepat, kini apato sensei menjadi bersih. Aku mengelap meja _kotatsu _dengan kain basah dan kemudian aku meghempaskan tubuhku dengan duduk santai.

"selesaii~" aku menyeka peluh yang membasahi keningku. Dengan segera perutku berbunyi minta untuk segera diisi. Saat itu aku mengingat secarik kertas yang dituliskan sensei. Dan dengan segera aku pergi ke dapurnya.

Saat kubuka kulkasnya, aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"kalau kupakai bahan-bahan ini, nanti malam sensei makan apa?" di kulkasnya memang ada beberapa bahan makanan, tapi aku rasa ini tidak akan cukup. Aku segera bergegas untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan tambahan.

Saat itu aku melewati apatoku, tempat dimana seharusnya aku tinggal. Melihatnya, aku yakin ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Hampir seluruhnya harus diperbaiki. Beberapa tukang yang sedang berkerja memperhatikanku dengan bingung, aku segera menundukkan kepala kepada mereka, dan pergi dari situ.

Suara bising yang aku dengar tadi pagi, pasti adalah suara bising mereka saat sedang melakukan pekerjaan.

"halo nona Sakura…" Seseorang menyapaku dengan ramah.

"paman Jiraiya? Selamat pagi.."

"pagi. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Hahaha…" aku rasa aku mengerti maksud paman Jiraiya, dia sepertinya sedang menggodaku. Aku terlihat salah tingkah sampai paman Jiraiya pun jadi merasa bersalah.

"maaf-maaf… Tentu saja baik-baik saja kan. Aku percaya kok kalau Kakashi itu orang yang baik. Dia tidak akan berani berbuat tidak sopan padamu."

"i-iya.."

"ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau ke supermarket. Ada beberapa bahan makanan yang kurang sepertinya."

"hm? Kau ingin masak?"

"iya. Aku juga ingin membuatkan makan malam buat sensei, aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya sebagai tanda terimakasih."

"ooo… nona Sakura jadi seperti istrinya Kakashi ya, hahaha" lagi-lagi paman Jiraiya membuat wajahku panas karena malu dengan ucapannya.

"bu-bukan begitu." Aku menghela napas dan berusaha men-stabilkan debaran jantungku "Yasudahlah. Kalau begitu aku permisi ya."

"baiklah, hati-hati." Dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

**00**

"hhh…" aku merentangkan tubuhku di lantai beralaskan tatami. Satu jam yang lalu aku pulang dari supermarket, membawa banyak bahan-bahan yang aku pikir itu akan diperlukan. Lalu setelah itu 15 menit aku berada didapur tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana? Dan akhirnya aku hanya membuat telur dadar untuk makan siangku.

Sekarang aku sedang berpikir keras setelah berkutat dengan majalah masakan selama 10 menit. Merasa takut untuk mengerjakannya, dan berujung pada keputusasaan sebelum memulai.

Aku cukup mengenal senseiku yang satu itu. Karena entah sejak kapan, saat aku mendengar para mahasiswa yang sering membicarakan Kakashi sensei tanpa sadar tubuhku bergerak sendiri lalu aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan para gadis itu. Info yang aku dapatkan aku rasa berguna saat sekarang ini, aku tahu bahwa makanan kesukaannya adalah nasi kare. Tapi info itu seakan tidak berguna lagi saat aku ingat tak pernah sekalipun aku memasak apalagi membuat nasi kare.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan puku 13.40. "masih ada beberapa jam lagi sih, tapi... bagaimana kalau aku gagal?" aku menguling-gulingkan tubuhku resah diatas tatami.

"yang peting aku harus mencobanya!" kataku tiba-tiba beranjak dan kembali ke dapur membawa majalah yang memuat cara membuat nasi kare.

**00**

Pukul 17.45. Waktupun berlalu seperti tidak mengenal ampun. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini waktu berlalu.

"aku pulang…" aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam apato sensei. Ya, tentu saja itu sensei. Dan sekujur tubuhku seakan kaku.

"loh Haruno? Kau sedang memasak?" Sensei agak heran juga melihat setiap sudut apatonya, lalu menghampiriku yang berada didapur. Namun aku mencegahnya untuk masuk dapur.

"tunggu! Ja-jangan ke dalam sensei." Aku tidak sengaja menyentuhkan telapak tanganku ke dada bidangnya. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar kencang saat merasakan otot-otot kekar yang diselimuti kemejanya.

"ada apa?" katanya heran. Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari dadanya.

"aku… aku mohon jangan masuk dulu."

"Haruno…" katanya mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi. Selangkah lagi kau mendekat, aku yakin aku akan pingsan, sensei. Aroma tubuh sensei benar-benar memabukkan. "bau gosong." Lanjutnya lagi. aku tersentak kaget.

"Waa~ gawat!" aku buru-buru mematikan api kompor. Aku memegang kepalaku merasa pening tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. "Ya Tuhan.." rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku sudah gagal, gagal membuatkan sensei makanan, gagal berterimakasih kepadanya.

"sudah tidak apa-apa.." sensei mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku melihat kearahnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Wajahku memerah. Mungkin karena menahan tangis, atau karena terpesona pada senyumnya. "sini biar aku yang selesaikan."

Aku melihat sensei yang dengan sigap menggulung lengan kemejanya, seperti saat itu saat dia membantuku. Dia sepertinya sedang berusaha membuat kare itu menjadi lebih baik. Aku melihat sungguh telatennya dia dalam memasak. Kutatap lagi sosoknya yang menawan. Kemeja abu-abu tuanya sangat cocok dengan rambut perak miliknya. Tekstur wajahnya yang tegas dan tampan. Sosoknya pasti akan membuat wanita kehilangan control sesaat. Entah kenapa ada seseorang sesempurna dia? Lelaki dewasa yang tampan, baik hati, dan mahir dalam mengerjakan apapun. Kamisama, kalau saja orang tuaku menjodohanku dengan sensei. Aku sama sekali tidak menolak.

Jodoh? Eh… tunggu sebentar. Orang sesempurna sensei kenapa sampai sekarang belum menikah? Apa dia sama sekali tidak punya orang yang dicintai?

Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan sekuat tenaga agar apa yang ada dipikiranku tidak langsung keluar begitu saja. Tapi sepertinya gagal.

"kenapa sensei belum berkeluarga?"

Sesaat gerakannya terhenti, namum dia lanjutkan lagi. "kenapa tiba-tiba mau tau?"

DEG! Aku merasa saat aku melempar panah ke arahnya, dia berhasil menangkap dan melemparkannya balik kearahku. Tepat mengenai jantungku.

"ha-hanya ingin tau… Sensei lelaki dewasa yang mapan, aku tau sensei juga punya perusahaan di kota Konoha. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa sensei masih sendiri dan memilih menjadi dosen."

"oh yah? Kau sangat mengenalku ya…" aku merasa diriku sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku harus mengatakan semua yang ada dipikiranku. Sekarang aku pasti diusir dari sini karena lancang sekali dengannya.

"ok, kare-nya sudah siap." Dibawanya panci kare itu ke ruang tengah. Dan menaruhnya diatas meja. "cepatlah kemari Haruno."

Kenapa wajahnya sama sekali tidak merasa kesal? Dia itu seperti tidak memiliki amarah. Saat aku tiba-tiba menyetujui untuk tinggal di apatonya diapun hanya kaget lalu tersenyum. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia semakin membuatku ingin lebih mengenalnya.

Dan…tanpa sadar semua perasaan kagum dan sukaku kepadanya kini muncul kembali dan entah sejak kapan mulai berkembang.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Aku masih merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun ucapanku tadi tidak sopan.

"ayo, kenapa tidak segera dimakan? Nanti dingin loh…"

"sensei…" aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya. "maaf… aku tidak sopan. Aku menumpang ditempatmu tanpa memikirkan dirimu. Aku sudah membuatmu susah dan repot, dan tadi aku lancang menanyakan masalah pribadimu."

Hening sejenak. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Menunggu responnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertukar cerita?" katanya tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya bingung. "aku akan menceritakan kisah pribadiku, dan kau juga ceritakan masalahmu dengan orang tuamu." entah sejak kapan sensei sepertinya sadar aku memiliki masalah, dan lagi kenapa dia tau aku memiliki masalah dengan orang tuaku?

"i-itu…"

"cukup adil kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang agak memojokkanku. Seakan dia juga sedang menantangku.

"baik." Jawabku mantap.

**00**

Setelah kami menghabiskan makan malam dan membereskan peralatan makan. Sensei menyuruhku untuk bercerita duluan, karena aku kalah_ janken_.

Tidak terlalu memakan waktu lama saat aku menceritakan kisah pemaksaan yang dilakukan ayahku untuk menyuruhku menikah dengan salah satu putra rekan kerjanya. Dan sensei hanya sesekali memberi anggukan tanda mengerti.

"ya, begitulah... hanya itu saja."

"ya memang hakmu untuk menolak. Daripada akhirnya nanti kau menyesal."

"iya." Aku lalu menatapnya dan menunggunya untuk bercerita.

"apa?" tanyanya pura-pura tak mengerti.

"apanya yang apa? Mana janji sensei yang akan menceritakan semuanya?"

"aku tidak bilang semuanya loh…" katanya tertawa renyah. Aku menggembungkan pipiku, kesal dengan sikap sensei.

"baik-baik… apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" entah keberanian darimana yang aku dapatkan. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Hingga aku melemparkan pertanyaan yang jujur itu.

"apa sensei punya orang yang disukai? Kenapa sensei belum menikah?"

"tidak ada. Karena sampai sekarang belum ada wanita yang bisa menarik hatiku."

"lalu?"

"lalu apa? Ya itu saja."

"itu masih kurang jelas sensei!" kataku merengek.

"itu sangat jelas Sakura.." katanya tertawa renyah kembali. Saat itu sensasinya berbeda, pertama kalinya dia memanggil nama kecilku. Membuat getaran-getaran tersendiri di jantungku, yang debarannya tak teratur ini. Sepertinya sebelum jantungku benar-benar meledak oleh pesonanya yang tidak karuan itu lebih baik aku kembali kekamar.

"baiklah. Sepertinya percuma memaksa sensei untuk bercerita. Aku tidur saja."

Sensei masih menertawakanku. Mungkin sikapku terlihat kekanak-kanakan dimatanya. Tapi masa bodoh, aku tidak mau melihat pesonanya lebih lama daripada ini.

Grek. "aww.." Aku menyenggol ujung meja dan kehilangan keseimbanganku karena kesakitan.

Aku kira aku akan jatuh tersungkur. Tapi lengan yang kokoh dan kuat sekarang menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan itu melingkar di pinggangku dan dadaku terhimpit oleh dadanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" sekarang napasnya menggelitik telingaku. Aku akan pingsan! Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku? Aku tidak bisa mengontrol gerakannya. Aku memeluk erat sensei balik. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tahan dengan sensasi yang lebih dari ini.

"sen..sei.." bisikku ditelinganya. Namun sensei malah mendorongku untuk menjauh darinya.

"kau…tidak apa kan?" aku melihat semburat merah yang tipis diwajahnya.

"mm." aku mengangguk. Lalu segera berdiri, "selamat tidur". Dan menutup pintu kamar. Aku membenamkan seluruh tubuhku ditempat tidur ukuran kecil itu. Meredam semua debaran ini. Meredam rasa maluku.

**00**

Tanpa terasa sudah lima hari aku berada di apato sensei dan hanya melakukan pekerjaan layaknya seorang istri. Meski hanya majinasiku, aku senang sekali kalau berpikir seperti itu. Aku memainkan peran itu satu pihak, aku belajar memasak, aku membersihkan rumahnya, aku menunggunya pulang dan makan bersama. Hanya bercinta yang tidak kami lakukan. Bercinta? Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku menjadi panas. Mengingat dimana hari sensei memelukku saat itu, mengingat pesonanya yang begitu kuat, aku benar-benar sering kehilangan control.

Kurasakan angin kencang bertiup dan memenuhi apato sensei setelah masuk melewati jendela. Aku bergegas untuk menutupnya. Langit gelap sekali. Aku bergidik saat merasakan udara dingin bertiup kembali. Awan hitam yang pekat, nampaknya akan turun hujan lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini hujan memang sering turun, tapi sepertinya hari ini akan beda dari biasanya. Aku melihat dari jendela, kilat yang mengerikan kemudian disusul dengan suara petir yang membahana.

"kyaaaa~" aku terlonjak kaget, ketika petir pertama tadi begitu menyeramkan. Dan akhirnya petir-petir berikutnya tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk merasa aman. Hujanpun turun dengan derasnya. Bagai dihantam batu-batuan kecil saat aku mendengar air hujan mengguyur atap apato.

Aku menggenggam erat ponselku, dua hari yang lalu sensei memberi ponsel ini dan mengatakan agar menghubunginya kalau terjadi apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, namun aku menurutinya.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu sikapnya agak aneh, dia terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya dan pulang selalu telat. Aku ingin bertanya padanya tapi aku takut malah akan menambah beban pikiranya.

CTARRR! (bunyinya aneh banget XD) petir yang seperti menyambar sesuatu membuatku mengigil ketakutan. Wajahku pucat. Aku benar-benar mau menangis, namun tertahan karena rasa takut mengalahkannya.

Terdengar deru langkah kaki yang mendekat. Pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

"Sakura!" sensei basah kuyup dan terlihat terengah-engah, dia terburu-buru.

"sen..sei" kurasakan aku baru bisa melepas tangisku saat melihat sensei. Lelehan airmata mengalir dipipi pucatku. Aku berlari kearah sensei dan memeluknya.

"a..ku…takut...sensei, hik" kata-kataku tercekat oleh tangisku. Hanya tangis yang ada disetiap napasku yang memburu. Dingin kurasakan pelukan sensei, bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahinya.

**00**

Kami sudah berganti pakaian. Aku dan sensei masih berada diruang tengah, dan hujan deraspun masih mengguyur kota. Sensei menghampiriku yang masih duduk meringkuk. Dan memukul kepalaku pelan.

"jangan didengarkan petir itu."katanya tersenyum lembut. Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan, dan menggeleng putus asa.

"tidak bisa.."

Sensei merapatkan tubuhnya kearahku. Lalu meletakan tangannya kedua sisi telingaku.

"begini bisa kan?" aku melihat sensei dengan mata berair. Wajahku memerah. Dia memajukan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap air mataku. "kalau begini tidak terdengar kan?" aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan sensei. Aku masih kaget dengan sikapnya yang lembut kepadaku. Hanya menatapnya. Menatap bola matanya yang penuh ketenangan.

"kalau begitu akan kuceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang dulu pernah menarik hatiku." Kata sensei dengan suara yang dia perkecil. Namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya jelas. Tapi nampaknya sensei mengira aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya. Aku masih berpura-pura untuk tidak meresponnya.

"Dia adalah gadis yang memiliki bola mata beriris emerald. Dia gadis cantik, lugu dan manis. Anak dari saingan bisnisku di Konoha. Dia selalu patuh dengan apa yang selalu dikatakan orang tuanya, bagai boneka yang rapuh." Dia menatapku teduh kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kearah jendela melihat siraman air hujan yang deras.

Sensei kembali menatapku, mengeratkan kedua tangannya dikupingku. Sehingga aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendengar kata-katanya. "Dulu aku pernah mengajarnya, mataku selalu tidak bisa menahan untuk melihat kearahnya. Terkadang aku sampai kehilangan control sebagai dosen, dia adalah mahasiswi kesayanganku. Walaupun tidak ada seorangpun yang tau. Padahal awalnya aku ingin mendekatinya demi kepentingan bisnisku. Tapi tidak berhasil. Setiap dekat dengannya yang ada aku malah ingin menyentuhnya dengan cinta. Hingga takdirpun berkata lain, aku dan dia terpisah. Karena aku dipindahtugaskan. Aku tidak percaya saat seminggu yang lalu aku melihat wajah cantiknya lagi setelah sekian lama aku tak bertemu.." Sensei menatapku lembut. Hatiku seperti menclos dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa saat ini dia sepertinya sedang membicarakan tentang… diriku? Apa itu aku? Apa aku boleh berharap?

"sekarang dia tinggal satu atap denganku. Ini cobaan terberat dalam hidupku ketika harus menahan untuk menyentuhnya, aku sampai merasa gila ketika setiap hangat sentuhannya menjalar ke tubuhku. Aku menyesal karena telah mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Aku menjadi gila karenanya… Karena Sakura Haruno." Astaga… aku yakin kalau sekarang petir menyambar sesuatu yang berada didekatku, aku tak akan bisa merespon apapun. Ini mimpi kan? Hei, Sakura Haruno! Bangun dari mimpimu!

Jantungku seperti ditekan dengan kuatnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Perlahan bulir air mata membasahi pipiku lagi. Aku menutup mulutku dan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan luapan bahagia ini. Dia berhasil membuatku melupakan segalanya.

"he-hei— kau mendengar semuanya?" sensei terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. Aku yakin, aku yakin sekali, gadis yang dia ceritakan itu aku. Melihatnya sedikit salah tingkah membuatku semakin yakin aku tidak salah mengira kalau pembicaraan ini mengenai diriku. Air mata ini tidak berhenti, dia terus mengalir padahal aku saat ini benar-benar sedang bahagia.

"mm.. Sakura, aku- " Kemudian aku memeluknya sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, menghilangkan jarakku dan jaraknya.

"Aishiteru…sensei.."akhirnya kuucapkan. Kudongakkan wajahku. Kulihat kedua matanya yang terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan cintaku. Namun akhirnya sensei membalas pelukanku dan mengecup keningku lembut.

"tolong jangan buatku lebih gila lagi." dia membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan suara beratnya. Seraya mengecup telingaku perlahan.

"nghh.." aku mendesah dan tidak bisa menahannya untuk keluar. Sensei membuatku melayang. Dan aku rasa akupun sudah tidak bisa membebaskan diri. Posisiku terkunci. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas futon, yang biasa dipakainya saat tidur diruang tengah.

Aku sepertinya sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sensei. Dia dan aku sama. Kami sama-sama menahan perasaan. Dan kini kami sama-sama dibutakan oleh cinta.

Perlahan kancing piyama tidurku dibukanya satu-persatu. Dikecupnya leherku perlahan dan lembut. Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilatnya bahkan menggigit leherku. Dia menatapku tajam, seperti tersihir olehnya aku segera menurut untuk menutup mataku. Bibir dingin dan halus kini menekan kuat diatas bibirku. Aku tidak tau kenapa ciuman ini begitu manis. Yang kutahu pasti kami saling membutuhkan dan tidak mau sedetikpun melepaskan pangutan ini.

"ahh..hhh..hah.." aku mendesah disela-sela ciuman itu. Merasa pasokan oksigenku habis kemudian mengatur napas. "sen..sei.. hhnn…ahhh…" perlahan tangannya pun kini menyentuh sesuatu yang selalu aku lindungi, tangannya bertemu dengan bra pink-ku yang tampaknya sangat menganggu baginya. Bra? Tunggu dulu. Kemana piyama tidurku?

Sedikit penolakan dariku. Aku mendorong dada sensei yang terus menghimpitku. Namun tampaknya sensei sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia menarik tanganku dan menekannya disisi samping kiri kanan kepalaku.

"hukuman bagi orang yang sudah membuatku kacau..." remasannya di bukit kembar milikku semakin kuat. Oh, tidak. Kami-sama, salahkah aku kalau aku juga menginginkannya? Dia mengunciku dengan tatapannya. Tatapan itu penuh sihir, aku tidak bohong, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia menjilat bibirku dan kemudian mengemutnya perlahan. Sesekali dia menggigit sampai akhirnya aku membuka mulutku. Dan lidahnya mencuri kesempatan untuk menjamah seluruh yang ada dalam mulutku.

"hhnn…mmm…" bagai meneguk manisnya madu, kenikmatan ini benar-benar membuatku melayang. Sensei bahkan tidak membiarkanku untuk bersantai, semua perlakuannya kepadaku benar-benar sangat memabukkan. Sentuhan penuh cintanya kini sepertinya agak membuas, nafsu sudah menguasainya.

Aku hanya bisa medesah menikmatinya. Aku tersadar, aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku menjadi dingin. Dan… tunggu! Kini aku benar-benar tanpa pertahanan, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel ditubuhku. Wajahku memerah saat menatap sensei yang sudah dalam keadaan topless dan bersiap membuka celana hitam panjangnya. Aku sungguh malu dengan penampilanku sekarang.

"sensei aku…." Saat aku mencoba menutupi tubuhku dengan tanganku dan sedikit memalingkan wajah memerahku, sensei menghentikan gerakannya.

"kau sangat cantik, Sakura.." Sensei membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku. Kemudian dia menciumku perlahan. Dari pipi, kemudian menjalar ke leher. Sedikit membuatku mengerang dengan gigitan kecilnya. Kemudian dia menguasai bibirku kembali. Namun sedetik kemudian aku terpekik kaget.

"akh!" tangan sensei kembali menyerangku. Tanpa sepengetahuanku dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba dia mencoba bermain kedaerah sensitifku pada bagian bawah. Maaf Kami-sama… Aku tidak bisa! Aku sudah benar-benar gila, aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Ahh… darahku seakan mengalir ke kepala, jari-jarinya terus mengaduk-aduk yang ada didalam, sakit dan nikmat yang diciptakan oleh gerakan tangan sensei membuatku sampai pada batasnya.

"SENSEII- !" lepas, aku mendapatkan klimaksku yang pertama. Aku lemas dan tak bertenaga. Aku terengah-engah dan masih mengatur nafasku. Aku pikir ini adalah akhir dari semuanya. Tapi ternyata tidak, aku salah. Inilah intinya.

"eghh.." erangan sensei berbarengan dengan aku yang terpekik kaget.

"akkhh-" sensei telah menyatukan dirinya dan diriku. Airmataku berebut untuk keluar dari kelopaknya karena menahan sakit pada bagian kewanitaanku. Aku melihatnya dengan mata nanarku. Aku mengutuk diriku yang masih sempat terpesona dengan Kakashi sensei. Peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya yang memburu, tatapan tajamnya yang mencoba focus padaku yang berada dibawahnya. Sudah cukup! Aku bisa gila karena pesonanya.

"Akhh…sshh.." aku merasa ada yang robek didalam sana. Sesuatu cairan kental mengalir dari milikku. Sensei kaget ketika melihat darah merembes dan membasahi futonnya.

"Sakura, kau—" sensei terlihat merasa bersalah, namun aku menenangkannya dengan senyumku. Aku mengatur napasku dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu kepada sensei.

"sensei, be gentle, ok?" aku mengirimkan sinyalku kepadanya. Dia tersenyum dan tanpa ragu lagi untuk mengatur ritme-ritme cintanya. Mengubah rasa sakit yang kurasakan menjadi nikmat yang memabukkan.

Aku benar-benar telah melupakan rasa takutku. Saat hujan masih turun dengan derasnya dan petir yang sesekali mengiringinya menjadi lantunan lagu yang indah ditelingaku, apato ini menjadi tempat yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan, tempat ini adalah saksi dimana aku dan sensei bersatu.

Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi persisnya, yang kutahu pasti, peluh kami, desahan kami, erangan kami dan kenikmatan kami semua menjadi satu malam itu. Dan hujan menjadi lagu cinta yang sangat indah. Dan sebelum kami jatuh dalam dunia mimpi, sensei membisikkan kata-kata cintanya yang membuatku sangat bahagia.

"Aishiteru, Love.."

**00**

Aku menggeliat dalam selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh telanjangku. Melihat sensei yang sedang bersiap untuk kegiatan hari ini di kampusnya. Lalu aku mengambil posisi duduk dan melilitkan selimut itu ditubuhku.

"haruskah kau pergi, sensei?" tanyaku manja. Bagai pasangan pengantin baru yang tidak rela berpisah dengan pasangannya.

Dia tersenyum dan mendekatiku. Dia berjongkok agar bisa membuat wajah kami sejajar. "aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, tenanglah." Katanya seraya mengusap rambut pink-ku.

"janji?" tanyaku masih ragu.

"aku janji." Dia menyentuh bibirku sebelum akhirnya dia melumatnya. Aku hanya menikmati dan mengikuti permainannya. Bibirku dia tinggalkan dan dikecupnya leherku dengan kuat, meninggalkan bekas merah yang membuat jumlah kissmark di tubuhku bertambah. "aku pergi dulu." Dia mengecup keningku lembut.

"selamat jalan." Aku melembaikan tangan kepadanya dan tersenyum.

"ah, aku lupa. Kalau terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi aku." Aku tidak paham benar apa maksudnya, tapi melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Aku tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaannya. Di dalam hati, aku benar-benar senang. Seseorang yang kucintai sedang mengkhawatirkanku.

**00**

Pagi ini panas matahari cukup terik. Aku bermaksud untuk mencuci seprei yang kami kotori semalam. Dan setelah itu aku akan belanja untuk keperluan untuk makan malam, mungkin memang bukan aku yang memasaknya tapi aku akan membantu sensei nanti.

Setelah aku menerima pesan dari sensei yang mengatakan akan memasakan sesuatu untukku. Dipikiranku sebuah video berdurasi dalam hitungan menit tercipta. Betapa menyenangkannya saat dua orang kekasih membuat makanan bersama, bercanda bersama saat membuatnya, lalu memakannya dengan suasana yang romantis. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Namun lamunanku terhenti saat melihat seprei yang dicuci oleh mesin terhenti. Aku beringsut untuk ke beranda apato. Selesai aku menjemurnya. Aku terengah-engah kesakitan.

Ini memang pertama kalinya bagiku. Sensei adalah orang yang pertama yang mengambil keperawananku. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan nyeri didaerah vitalku.

"uukhh…" aku menggit bibirku. Dan sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Namun sedetik kemudian aku tertidur. Merasakan lembutnya angin yang samar-samar masih tercium bau tanah sehabis hujan tadi malam.

**00**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Pukul 14.55 .

"gawat! Aku ketiduran." Aku segera bergegas untuk pergi ke supermarket membelikan bahan-bahan makanan. Namun kudengar suara ketukan pintu.

"sensei?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Ah, sial. Kenapa aku harus ketiduran?

Aku segera menghampiri pintu depan dan membuka pintu itu.

"paman Jiraiya?" kataku kaget. Ternyata bukan sensei.

"nona Sakura. Ada yang mencarimu." Kata paman Jiraiya yang sedikit ragu.

"aku?" dari balik tubuh besar paman Jiraiya ada dua orang bertubuh besar juga –meski tidak sebesar paman Jiraiya- memakai setelan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam.

"nona Sakura Haruno. Ayah anda mencari anda, dan anda diperintahkan untuk segera pulang." kata salah satu dari orang itu dengan kaku.

"A-Apa?" aku kaget dan refleks memundurkan tubuhku kebelakang. "tidak mau!" tapi salah satu dari mereka menarikku dengan kasar. Aku sudah bersiap mengambil ponsel disaku rokku.

"hei! Apa-apaan kalian?" paman Jiraiya mencoba untuk menolongku. Namun hantaman diperutnya –oleh teman yang sedang mencengkram tanganku ini- membuatnya bungkam dan mengeluh kesakitan.

"lepas! Lepaskan aku!" aku mencoba memukul-mukul orang itu, namun membuat ponsel yang sudah berada ditanganku terjatuh.

"bawa dia. Bungkam saja mulutnya."

Orang itu mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan membungkam mulutku. Obat bius yang ada disapu tangan itu membuatku kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Pembrontakanku sia-sia.

**00**

Sudah dua hari aku berada dikamarku yang sudah tidak pernahku tempati selama dua minggu ini. Aku duduk meringkuk, memeluk lututku.

Terkadang ibu datang dan membawakan makana kesukaanku. Namun aku menipisnya dan menolak semua suapannya. Ibu terlihat terluka. Namun dia tersenyum sedih lalu membelai lembut rambutku.

"sudah dua hari kau belum makan apapun, nak…" airmata ibu perlahan membasahi pipinya. Aku hanya diam. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan, kutangisi, atau bahkan kuperjuangkan.

Kakashi sensei selama dua hari ini tidak berusaha mencariku. Dia sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Akupun sudah menelepon paman Jiraiya, namun itu tidak menolong. Dia bilang, Kakashi sensei telah pindah dari apatonya.

Aku seakan sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi. aku sudah tidak mau hidup lagi. Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang harus kuperjuangkan kan? Cintaku, ya.. bahkan tidak dengan cintaku. Mungkin aku hanya sekedar mainan dimata sensei. atau sebenarnya selama ini aku hanya berilusi. Lalu apa yang terjadi selama dua minggu ini hanya mimpi?

"Nak, ayah akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Kau harus makan, ya. Ibu tidak mau melihatmu sakit."

"ibu tidak ingin aku terlihat buruk rupa di depan rekan bisnis ayah kan?"

"bukan begitu, nak…"suara ibu bergetar. Menahan tangis yang akan pecah itu.

"katakan saja tujuan ayah dan ibu yang sebenarnya. Jangan bertele-tele, Bu! Kalian mau menjualku kan?" PLAK! Sebuah tamparan dipipi kiriku. Panas, bekas tamparan itu berdenyut. Bahkan aku sudah kehabisan air mata untuk merasakan sakit.

"jaga ucapanmu Sakura! Ayah dan ibu tidak akan pernah berniat menjualmu! Ibu..ibu…"'tangis ibu pecah. Dia sudah tidak bisa berhadapan denganku lebih lama lagi. lalu dia pergi.

"ya, memang tidak pernah terucap, bu. Tapi itulah tujuan kalian." Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku disela-sela kakiku yang kutekuk didepan dada. Merenung, mencoba untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku lelah.

**00**

Dress putihku terjuntai sampai diatas lutut. Aku menyisir rambut pink-ku, memakai beberapa jepit rambut manis untuk menyangga poniku.

Aku melihat pantulan wajahku dicermin. Wajah yang terpoles make up tipis namun tetap terlihat sensual. Aku mengambil syal putih yang senada dengan dress-ku. Lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menaiki mobil yang sudah ada ayah dan ibuku didalamnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?"

"baik, Yah."

"bagus, kalau begitu kita berangkat."

Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan ayah dan ibuku untuk menemui calon tunanganku. Seseorang yang telah mengajak kerjasama dengan ayah, untuk menggabungkan kedua perusahaan mereka. Ayah mengatakan agar aku coba untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengannya, dan belajar darinya tentang dunia yang mereka geluti itu.

Saat itu, Sakura Haruno sang boneka yang penurut, mengiyakan jawaban sang ayah seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Yah, aku adalah anak yang manis dan penurut.

**00**

**Normal Pov ~Flashback**

"ini tawaran yang menggiurkan bukan, tuan Haruno?"

"…" tuan Haruno, yang tidak lain ayah dari Sakura ini tampak sedang bingung. Beberapa kali dia mempertimbangkan apa yang di ucapkan lelaki didepannya ini.

"dulu, kau sangat menginginkan untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan ayahku ini. Dan sekarang aku memiliki tawaran yang lebih bagus lagi untuk menggabungkan perusahaan kita. Sekarang kau masih bingung?" dengan nada yang sedikit menekan orang itu mampu membuat tuan Haruno terpojok.

"aku tau ini tidak Cuma-Cuma, apa maumu?"

"mudah saja. Kau memiliki anak gadis kan?" lelaki itu menatap tuan Haruno dengan tajam. "nikahkan anakmu denganku" senyumnya mengembang di wajah tampannya. Sang lawan bicara agak terkejut, tapi setelah berpikir lama…

"aku terima tawaranmu, tuan Hatake."

**FIN~**

Huaaa~ panjang! 17 page Ms Word! Deskripsi semua lagi! Semoga reader gak kecapean terus berenti ditengah jalan,huhuhuhu. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Baik dari cerita, penulisan, atau plot Limenya… m(_'_)m

Saya Cuma bisa baca Lime/Lemon. Kalau nulis kaya gitu langsung panas dingin, terus gak bisa yang hard. wakakaka Mohon dimaafkan ya… m(_'_)m Ini cerita harusnya bisa dibikin berchapter-chapter, tapi karena saya udah bilang cuma mau bikin twoshoot, saya harus konsisten (T^T) Sekuat tenaga saya potong disana-sini plotnya. Semoga gak jadi aneh… tapi alurnya pasti kecepetan! *nangis guling2*

Besok2 saya gak nentuin chapter deh, biar ngalir aja. Okeh deh, sampai ketemu lagi~ Semoga saya bisa mengembangkan karya-karya saya lebih baik lagi. kalau gitu, minta reviewnya ya *wink* *gak nyambung*


End file.
